Sasuke the Idiot
by moonlesslife
Summary: Sasuke wasn't watching where he was walking and what do you know he stepped right into a pile of dog poop. One shot!


A/N: This is just a funny one shot. I warn you in advance it is extremely funny (well to my friends and I), and it happened to my brother today, that is where I got the idea.

Sasuke the Idiot

Today was a lovely day; the weather was nice with a few clouds in the sunny sky. It would have been a perfect day for Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto if Kakashi hadn't of forced them to work in his uncle's back yard weeding and tilling the soil for a garden.

"This is boring," Naruto complained to Kakashi, who was reading the next volume in Make out Paradise. Kakashi was just enjoying his time reading under the porch of his uncle's house and of course, Kakashi was having a fun time tormenting his obnoxious students.

"It needs to get done, so stop complaining or I'll make you clean out my uncle's garage." Kakashi retorted irritating Naruto was again.

It worked though because Naruto did not like the idea of cleaning out some guys no good garage and plus that would take much longer than his job now.

Sakura and Sasuke started weeding one side of the yard, and sighed hearing Naruto's loud obnoxious voice, but knew that no matter how hard Naruto tried he would still have to do work.

Five hours later…

Ren, Kakashi's Uncle's dog, ran out into the backyard and laid an enormous pile of poop. Kakashi felt nauseated by the smell of it and decided that one of the students should pick it up with a bag. Kakashi spotted Sasuke, who looked relaxed there sitting and pulling weeds and big rocks from the fertile soil and decided that he wanted to pick on him.

"Hey Sasuke, clean up the pile of poop." Kakashi yelled to his student.

Hearing his name, spoken Sasuke turned around and heard what Kakashi asked him to do.

"Have Naruto do it," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto's busy…" Kakashi said they both looked to where Naruto was. Naruto was having a fight with one of the weeds he couldn't pull out, he was yanking and yanking, and the thing still wouldn't budge so Naruto kept on trying but they both new it was no use.

"What about Sakura?" Inquired Sasuke not wanting to have to pick up the dog poop.

Now both of them turned to see Sakura, and found that she was talking to Kakashi's uncle and she was laughing at the same time she was working.

"Sorry to say Sasuke, it's all on you; the bags are in the first cupboard when you walk in." Kakashi replied and started to read his book once again.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi was just trying to pick on him but he also knew that there was no way he would be able to get out of this. Sasuke walked up the steps into the house and opened the first cupboard, grabbing a bag and slamming the cabinet shut once again.

"Kakashi I will get you back for making me do this," Sasuke whispered under his breath but somehow Kakashi heard and shivered internally.

Sasuke walked over into the grass then turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi where's the pile of poop, I don't see it anywhere." Sasuke truly could not see the pile of poop and worst of all he could not smell it either because he was catching a cold and his nose was plugged up.

Kakashi looked up from his book ready to answer when he noticed that Sasuke was standing right on the spot where the dog pooped.

"Sasuke, the dog pooped right where you're standing."

Sasuke thought, oh crud and lifted up his right shoe and it was clean. Kakashi must be laying he thought that until he lifted up his left foot and found that he had stepped in it all right. It had smeared up the side of his shoe and it had smeared a little bit on the open part of the front of the toe.

"Oh crud," Sasuke said and felt nauseated by the sight of the dog's yellow greenish poop.

Sasuke heard laughter and found that Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto were laughing there butts off at him while he was standing here pissed with crud on his shoe.

"You better clean that off," Naruto hollered, causing another round of hysterics to be set off.

"Shut Up," Sasuke shouted infuriated by them, this just wasn't his lucky day.

Sasuke cleared away what poop he could with the bag and then walked over to the hose cleaning it off the best he could. Naruto walked over to him and Sasuke was just about to brush him off when…

"Sasuke here," Naruto said handing him a toothbrush, "I know how it is to step in dog poop and well I'm sorry for laughing but it was sort of funny."

"Thanks," Sasuke replied and now he understood how Naruto felt all those times and why he laughed with the people, he just wanted to feel like he belonged, yet people today still stared the other way.

Kakashi and Sakura were done laughing and Kakashi decided that it was time to go, so Sasuke walked back over to pick up his trowel and what do you know, Sasuke tripped and landed head into another pile of dog crud.

The hysterics began again, and that's why sixty years after the incident his grandchildren laughed at him, because to this day, we know Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto can't stop from spreading rumors and gossip.

What can we say; it became known as the most embarrassing moment in Sasuke's life.

A/N: It's short and stupid but I felt like I had to write it down, so well yeah. My other stories should be updated soon, and if you guys liked this one shot you should check out my other humor story War: Girls vs. Boys, you would like it too. Please feedback would be welcome.

P.S. you can send messages to my brother about how stupid he was, I say you should, his fan fiction name is devinator.


End file.
